Of Scarlet and Gold
by Keiio-sama
Summary: HPNaruto. Two transfer students, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Kaze transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting Hat plots against a certain Dark Lord, and these two, as well as the Boy Who Lived, are just pawns in this hat's game.
1. The Letters

**A/N: HOMG! IT'S A NEW FIC!**

**HOMG! IT'S A HP.NARUTO NEW FIC!**

**HOMG! IT'S A PUBLISHED AFTER THE SEVENTH BOOK CAME OUT SO DEFINETLY AU HP/NARUTO NEW FIC!**

**I am not insane, neither on crack.**

**(Gaara: That can be disputed...)**

**You don't need to have watched/read Naruto to get this. I'm reintroducing the characters, and messing around with their backgrounds a little. Yeah.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the owl as it stuck its foot out, wagging the letter as if impatient to move on with its owl-y life. He untied the letter from that owl, then the one next to it, who remained impassive as its burden was removed.

As the tawny owls flew off, swooping through the sky, Dumbledore sat down, reading the distinctive writing on one of the letters.

_**To: Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

Similar writing crossed the other letter's envelope as well, so Dumbledore had to assume that they were from the same person. Turning over the envelope, he noticed a seal that he recognized from one of the many school that taught the arts of magic.

The leaf in front of an hourglass, backed by crossed wands.

The seal of Kosuna School for Witches and Wizards.

* * *

**I can't believe I actually started another fic...after it's obvious that I'm a lazy bum. Ah well. Reviews, plehse! I'll take 2 or 3 before I spit out the next chap. Buh bye! **


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Finally! Fanfiction's been blocking me out for the last couple of days. Am I teh only one? Well, no delay! ONE REVIEW!**

* * *

The crowd around Platform 9 ¾ pulsated as some idiot barged through, yelling about something or other.

Oh. Never mind, not some idiot. THE idiot.

The boy by the train scowled, pushing crimson locks out of mint green eyes that narrowed in cold annoyance. "Naruto," he growled.

The blond gave a big sheepish grin. He was tall and stocky, and there was hint of muscle showing under his bright blue shirt that rivaled his azure eyes in color. "Hello to you too, Gaara."

Gaara shook his head and hoisted his bag a little higher on his shoulders. "So this is the train…," he muttered. Naruto grinned.

"A lot different than Kosuna's, huh? We had to RUN there." He shuddered from the memories. The redhead smirked and opened his mouth as if to say something, but an ear-splitting whistle cut him off, ringing through the air. Naruto yelped and hid behind his friend, but then realized that it was just the train's boarding signal.

"You're such a girl." Gaara pulled his trunk onto the train, followed by Naruto. They could feel eyes burning into the back of their heads, but they either ignored it or were completely oblivious.

The blond through his arm out to stop the other. "Wait! I will use my compartment selecting skills…This one!" He swung the door open, laughing in triumph. Gaara peeked out over his shoulder, and met the violent green eyes of the boy facing him. He blinked, and the other boy blinked back. Next to the bespectacled boy were a girl with big dreamy blue eyes, and another harried-looking boy with dark hair.

Gaara wordlessly closed the compartment door, turning and purposely treading on Naruto's feet. "OW! Bloody…" he yelped. He opened the door and gave a sheepish grin, saying, "Sorry." One of the boys shook his head, and Naruto let the door close, sighing.

"So much for that one…BUT HOLD THE PHONE! I'll choo-" he was cut off as Gaara slid the door open in a different compartment, rolling his eyes. "Idiot…"

Gaara could not erase the bright green eyes from his mind. They were so bright...like glowing emeralds. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Naruto plunked in the seat next to him. "Wee…these seats are slide-y!"

Gaara couldn't help but wonder how ONE person could hold so much stupidity.  
Both of them shot up as the compartment door slid open with a thud.

* * *

Harry looked out in surprise. The two boys who had just barged in…He hadn't seen them before. The taller one with his spiky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes…and the crimson-locked one with the mint green eyes. What was the weirdest was that he could have sworn that the redhead had no pupils whatsoever. There were some strange people here…He fingered his scar.

Then again, Harry really shouldn't be talking.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_**Who the hell are you?" came a voice carryinbg a slight sneer in it from the open doorway.**_

_**Gaara turned and glared icily.**_


	3. Slytherins' Compartment

**Disclaimer-san: I is not in ownment of Naruto or Harry Potter, the characters or quotes.**

**AN: I'M BACK. NO DELAY. TO THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

The two boy looked up in surprise as the compartment door slammed open

"Who the hell are you?" came an icy voice.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, and Naruto shook his head. People these days. So rude.

The frosted glass slid aside fully to reveal a pale boy with a sneer seemingly permanently etched upon his face, flanked by a tall dark boy and two gorillas. Oh. Wait. No, those were humans…apparently. Gaara raised an eyebrow at their extremely rude entrance.

The boys stared at each other for a few minutes, studying their appearance. Blaise's lip curled up appreciatively at Gaara's cold green eyes and tan shirt emblazoned with a snake wrapped around an hourglass, while Malfoy pulled his lip back at Naruto in a sneer that was even more sneer-y than before.

Said blond, spiky-haired boy blinked at the fair-haired smirking one.

"Tch," The other sneered even more. Gaara was tempted to tell him that if he pulled his lip any further, he'd get wrinkles.

"This is a Slytherin compartment," continued the tall, dark one. He smirked at Naruto. "Let's get going, Gryffie."

The blond just blinked in confusion. Gryffie...Slytherin...it somehow rang a bell. He thought back to the letter in his trunk, the envelope torn and the letter wrinkled from being read so many times. Maybe not read...maybe...just crumpled...used to throw at the Uchiha...damn. He really should have read the letter.

Gaara, however, had in fact read the letter, and understood perfectly. A small frown was being to form on his otherwise expressionless face.

"What, you don't understand? Look how obvious it is, Malfoy...whisker marks...c'mon. That's extreme pride in your house full of the brawny and the stupid." The dark boy shook his head at "Malfoy", who rolled his pale eyes at Naruto's look of confusion, his eyes in a squinty position. Zabini, the tall dark one, shook his head and motioned to Gaara, smirking haughtily.

"Here, we'll find a new compartment, away from this Gryffindor filth...he obviously doesn't get it."

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe to bite his foot off, but a dark look from Gaara silenced him.

It was obvious that Gaara was getting annoyed. Everyone knew that it annoyed Gaara to be annoyed.

"No," he answered, point-blank. The others raised an eyebrow.

"You're new, right? The Gryffindors are the great and mighty, stupid scum we try and get off our shoes..."

"Maybe you don't get it," Gaara looked up through his red bangs and gave hem an icy look. "I. Don't. Want. To. Come. Have a nice day."

The Slytherins stood in the doorway, friendly (as friendly as they could get) expressions degrading into glares and scowls. Malfoy planted his feet and sneered. "Make me leave."

Naruto grinned, enjoying this display of extreme stupidity put on by the silver and green clad ringleader and his monkeys.

"Okay." Gaara elongated his wand hand and gave it a simple flick. Suddenly, one of he gorilla's robe hems caught fire. He squealed loudly and jumped about, trying to stomp it out.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Malfoy, jumping out of the way. "Put it out, Crabbe!"

"I'm tryingཀ" squealed Crabbe-gorilla. Zabini shoved him out of the compartment, running out into the corridor.

Naruto got up and pointed his wand. "Aguamenti," he gasped through laughs. A wave of water fell from the sky and landed on Crabbe, drawing squeaks from nearby second-years. Naruto peered over Gaara's shoulder, laughing, as he watched Malfoy and his cronies run off with identical water stains on the seat of their trousers. His friend smirked.

"Wonderful displayཀ" came a booming voice. The two turned in surprise, coming face to face with a walking sofa. Was there something in these wizard's blood that made them look like assorted animals and inanimate objects?

The man was old and amazingly plump. His bald pate shone in the dim lighting of the train.

"You look a little old to be a student," wisely observed Naruto. Gaara elbowed him in the gut, causing him to wince.

The elderly man lay his hands on the huge bulge of his waistcoat and chuckled heartily. "Quite, right my boyཀ Now..."

He peered closely at them.

"Could you be the twon Kosuna transfers we were lucky enough to receive?"

"Yes, Professor," answered Gaara, cutting off Naruto before he had the chance to open his mouth. His companion's azure eyes widened in horror. Professor? It had barely been over an hour and he had already screwed upཀ

A deep chuckle arose from the professor once more. "Excellent, excellent. No need to look so frightened, my dear boy, I won't bite you."

"You're not gonna lecture us?" queried Naruto, surprised.

"No, no, my ladཀ Which of you cast the fire charm and which the Aguamenti?" He peered closely at them.

"...I cast the fire...Uzumaki put it out."

Naruto grinned proudly.

"Oh ho hoཀ Follow me, Professor Slughorn, then, boysཀ" He marched off, apparently having a destination. A few compartments down, the professor paused in front of a closed door from which came angry shouts and familiar squeals. Gaara and Naruto stood bacck as Professor Slughorn laughed his rumbling laugh again and tugged out a fuming red haired girl.

The roughly put-together group continued down the hallway, the professor engaging the reluctant girl into conversing and the two wizards lagging behind.

Finally, they came to a stop before compartment C. Slughorn forcibly sat them in plush chairs and bustled out. Naruto noticed that many other seats had ben lain out, indicating that there were more guests to come. Wonderful. The girl across from them continued to cast furtive looks at them before Naruto noticed and waved cheerfully. Gaara simply stared at her, holding her steady gaze until she began to get uncomfortable.

Not that it mattered to him. He just kept staring.

"Don't mind him," whispered Naruto, friendly-like, "He's always that wayཀ It's a problem from birth."

Ginny, for that was the redhead's name, blinked in surprise. To her, it was odd that this cheerful boy was so close to the creepy-eyed, Slytherin-looking one without them leaping each other and wrap their hands around the other's necks.

Slowly, the room began to fill. Naruto seemed to be the brightest presence in the room, drawing stares as he happily talked to Ginny, who found him quite likeable for someone who was close to a Slytherin. Gaara merely listened to the conversations, having lost interest in staring Ginny down. A tall, heavy-set youth was chatting with Professor Slughorn, while another anxious-looking boy squirmed in his seat.

Gaara's pale green eyes found a very familiar face, and he elbowed Naruto.

"And then me an- Oi, mate, watch itཀ I'm trying to talkཀ Just 'cause you're anti-social doesn't mean I have to be too-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the youth slouched in his seat. His skin was dark, and he had high cheekbones- Zabini, from the compartment. He had apparently not noticed them yet, staring uninterestedly at the wallpaper.

Next to Naruto, Ginny shot him a dirty look. Naruto nodded. "Don't like him either," he said to her, a little too loudly.

All the conversations stopped as the glass door slid open. In stepped in two dark-haired wizards. Both wore the red and gold of Gryffindor, not that it mattered to the two transfers. Gaara looked towards the doorway, and met two very green eyes.

* * *

**AN2: I love cliffhangers. Seriously. I'd marry them. If I could. Just like I'd eat socializing.**

**TO THE REVIEWS**

**Shiva-iceflame: Maybe Butttt that's for me to knowwww I'll probably avoid any crossover pairings. Maybe.**

**boo56: YESSIR...MA'AM...**

**contestshipper:D Thanks**

**Airship: Aw, thanks Here you go. Yeah, they'll get longer. **

**Ketsukei-Ken: Thank you! Expanding has always been my problem x.x **

**Hell Crow: Really? Thanks! Nice people make me cry x.x Well, here's the chapter! And. Your name. Is awesome.**

**Jing Rong: -bow- Okay!**

**desert-stom-cloud: FORGIVE MEEEE. I'm glad you like it. If you do. x.X But you're the one who bought the Naruto book for your friend.**

**Mojo817: XDD OF COURSE THEY ARE. My fingers are flying aacross the keyboard...seriosuly...they hurt...I've got the next three chapters already x.x**

**Dragon of Twilight: HELLZ YEAH 3**

** tinejensen: Nope, Kosuna, cause it's both Konoha and Suna 3 It's not yaoi XD I promise.**

**Akatsuki-Dawn of Love: Mwahaha. It's what I do best. ;D.**

**This is the revised chapter 3, by the way. XD. **

**Thanks for all these lovely reviews! They're what keep me writing! After I read them at my cousin's house, I went crazy and typed 3 chapters. They'll be up soon.**


	4. Of Socializing and Arrival

**A/N: Ee. Next chapter. Answers to my luv-ah-lee reviewers at the bottom, as always. And yes. Pupiless is now a word. So ha.**

1Harry, m'boy!" boomed the professor, getting up and greeting him enthusiastically. Harry...Naruto thought that name struck a cord.

Gaara came back into the present world and noticed Slughorn excitedly introducing everyone.

"Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course-" So that was the slanted-eyed person's name.

He continued to point out Cormac McLaggen, the bulky youth; Marcus Belby, the nervous one; and he came to Ginny, exclaiming how she claimed to know him. The red-haired girl exchanged glances with Harry and Neville, his companion. Gaara blinked. She knew the shocking-green eyed one?

"And last, but most certainly not least, our new transfer students, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Kaze!" He smiled engagingly and motioned to the two. Everyone turned to stare at them; the blond, blue-eyed one who seemed to exert a steady bright aura; and the maroon-haired one with captivating and somewhat unnerving green eyes. Both were not dressed in the required robes, showing that the two had not been Sorted yet.

All attention turned back to Harry and Neville, much to the two's relief.

The little 'get-together' continued as it had started, pleasant conversations, smiles, freindly looks, etc, etc. None of which interested Gaara in the slightest.

What he did notice was that there was something unique about each person. Belby had an uncle who invented the Wolfsbane Potion, McLaggen had an uncle who was connected to other very influential people (by the happy tone of Slughorn's voice, Zabini had a famously gorgeous mother; Longbottom's parents had been tortured by Voldemort. Ginny, he, and Naruto had been caught casting a spell- Ginny had hexed some poor lad. Blaise still had a slight water stain.

Finally, they came to Potter. Both Gaara and Naruto got the feeling of Slughorn saving the best for last. The chosen One, Slughorn mentioned, was what they were calling them. Now Naruto remembered. Harry Potter had been the only person to survive Lord Voldemort's, or anyone's, Killing Curse. His attention was spiked, but Gaara simply zoned out, losing interest. Again. He watched the conversation progress through half-lidded eyes, as Slughorn exuberantly interrogated Potter, Weasley (Ginny's last name), and Longbottom.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Gaara, Slughorn hurried them out. As Naruto and he left, Ginny gave them- namely Naruto, since Gaara was of a creepy sort- a small smile. She turned to talk with Harry and Neville. Gaara and Harry's eyes locked once more, until Naruto dragged him away and Harry turned back to Ginny and Longbottom.

"Earth to Gaara, Earth to Gaara- we seemed to have lost you, not that we ever had you in the first place," Naruto waved his hand in front of his friend's face as he took a seat in his compartment. "What's wrong with you, mate?"

"...Nothing..." muttered Gaara, watching Potter turn suddenly from the door of the compartment. He caught a glimpse of something silvery being pulled out of his pack and fling it over his shoulders. He turned to answer another annoying question from the whiskered boy, but when he looked back, Potter had disappeared. He stared harder, thinking it was just a trick of the light. But it wasn't. Potter had disappeared into thin air, or had just ran off very quickly.

Naruto noticed his perplexed frown and raised an eyebrow. "Pay attention, Gaara! And listen; do you have a few Sickles on you for food, my best mate in the entire galaxy? Mine's all the way...in my trunk...look..." He pathetically outstretched his fingers, missing the trunk's handle by feet.

Gaara rolled his eyes and muttered about stupid acquaintances that were too lazy to get off their arses, and rummaged through his pockets. Throughout it all, however, his mind was preoccupied with the disappearance of Potter.

He watched Naruto grab a few Chocolate Frogs and thanked the trolley lady profusively. Shaking his head, he smirked. The lady smiled happily as the bright boy thanked her and praised her, and then heard a monotonous voice behind her: "When do we reach the school?" She turned and opened her mouth, then stopped mid-answer when she saw him. Thick, dark red hair fell over astonishing eyes, mint green, cold, compelling, and _pupiless. _

Her eyes widened, and she tried to force her sentence out. "A-about an hour..." she mumbled, and then hurried out.

Gaara watched the frosted door slam shut, and turned to the window. His eyes narrowed.

Naruto watched it all through squinted eyes. For some reason, it seemed Gaara unnerved people. Back in Kosuna, people used to wonder why he of all people would be mates with someone like Gaara. It never made sense; Gaara seemed normal enough to him, albeit ridiculously anti-social.

He laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder, grinning cheerfully at him. He just stared back, and then shook his head.

"Bloody hell, we'll be there in just an hour! Doesn't seem like enough time, does it? It's so exciting. People here are pretty nice! I feel like I should do something...I'll create an illustrated journal! Just kidding, mate, don't get your hopes up!" He continued to ramble on like this, and Gaara grunted in acknowledgment when Naruto paused for it.

Finally, Gaara saw something that would shut him up for a while.

"Look," he ordered, touching his finger to the misted glass. Naruto broke off from his one-sided discussion about Quidditch, staring in open-mouthed awe at the sight.

Buffets and towers rose above the ground, made of solid, dark stonework, fronted by a pair of iron gates.

They had finally reached Hogwarts.

Gaara mused that he was, not for the first or last time, glad he was here with Naruto.

**A/N2: Oh my. A non-cliffhanger-y ending. What shall we do with ourselves.**

**Akatsuki-Dawn of Love: Have I mentioned that I love your name? xD Pyros….aren't we all? I've burned more things than I can count, and not all accidnetly…mwahaha. –showers with more kindness- -can barely even spell that XD-  
**

**Hell Crow: Yes he is. oO Everyone loves Gaara! owo He's soooo…snarky…..ee. I love that word. **

**Ketsukei-Ken: Yet another awesome pen name. Eeeeeeyeah, thanks! Harry and gaara relationship will be explained next chapter! …I promise it's not yaoi though. XD**


	5. A Note from Keiio

**A Note from teh great Keiio-sama!**

Apparently, there's been a little confusion of the shipping. This is NOT yaoi. Somehow, it's ended up on the recommended yaoi list...? o.o

I'm honored.

Butttt...that's not what I was quite aiming for.

However, a user by the name of TheCookieWhoLived (-- XD.) has requested to write a yaoi of this. A side-story, I guess. At the right chapter, he/she'll write it.

I feel so honored! And he/she asked so nicely. So, I need your help...I might go with it... but...

x.x If any of the readers were referenced by this c2, please notify me so I can aproove Cookie-san's request!

Thanks.

**Chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. Gaaze and Naru say BAIBAI.**


	6. The Sorting

**Disclaimer for Rest of Story: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Kthxbai.**

**A/N: I got…two responses for my question. x.x Oh well. Keep sending in answers, okay? It makes my life so much easier.**

1Naruto took a sharp breath of air.

"Look at that, Gaara," he breathed, "It's huge...twice of Kosuna..."

"Yeah," Gaara mumbled, looking closely at their new home. There wasn't much to see from here, but it was still amazing. Outside, hurried footsteps indicated lazy skivers who ran off last minute to pull their uniforms on.

Naruto got up and dragged down both his and Gaara's trunks with a heavy thud. Gaara connected his foot to the sensitive area behind Naruto's knee. He yelped.

"Thought you couldn't reach," muttered Gaara. Naruto grinned. "Haha."

Naruto shouldered his pack, waiting for Gaara to do the same.

"Oi, hurry up, blokey," he whined past his licorice, "We don't have time for your laziness."

"I'm lazy…" Gaara rolled his eyes, "I'll be right there...you go ahead. He reached up for his trunk as his friend shrugged and left, rolling down the corridor. Dragging it down, he sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe this year would be different from Kosuna. He doubted it.

He trudged down the hallway, scowling in annoyance. Seriously. Why was this train so big? Suddenly, a familiar voice dragged him out of his musings.

"-back in London...see you around, Potter...or not."

Gaara saw a youth's silhouette through the glass. He ducked into the wall separating the area the loo from the hallway, just in time as Malfoy slammed the door open with a satisfied smirk on his face. Gaara watched him leave, then quickly slipped into the compartment, closing the sliding glass behind him quickly. He scanned the small, empty room, looking for Harry, who was supposedly here. There was no one. He took careful steps into the room. At his third step in, his foot was stopped in midair. He frowned and tried to lower it, but it was stopped by some invisible force. Bending, he touched the area where his hand had frozen, feeling soft cloth under his fingers. Gaara pinched his fingers together, and widened his eyes slightly as the invisible cloth came away with it. He pulled it back, pulling off the invisible cloth as well.

Gaara stared, once again, into shockingly green eyes.

Gaara observed his awkward position, the blood flowing sluggishly from his nose, pooling onto the floor.

"Enervate," he commanded, pointing his wand. Potter sat up, coughing and wiping the blood from his mouth.

Gaara procured a tissue from his pockets, handing it to him. Harry took it and wiped the blood off his face, smearing it.

".. Messy..." Gaara mumbled "Scourigify," and most of the blood came off Harry's face. He followed it with a quick "Episkey", which seemed to fix his nose momentarily.

Thanks, answered Harry softly. From the eyes of Potter, Gaara looked at himself: red hair, stolid face, snake shirt, and pupil less eyes. The perfect Slytherin. Gaara turned and opened the door.

The train's about to leave, he continued, "So you better get off the train."

Potter looked at him, black hair pushed back, revealing his lightning bolt scar. Gaara's own messy hair was shaken over his eyes, revealing his own adornment on his forehead: a Japanese symbol.

Gaara noticed with surprise that he didn't stare too long; probably because he had been stared at so many times before that he had a tolerance for the situation.

They heard the train blew its whistle, starting them out of their stupor.

Quickly, they found the door out, opened it, and jumped off onto the platform as the Express' wheels began to turn.

As they made their way to the castle, redhead following the raven-haired one, Gaara handed Potter back his cloak. Invisibility Cloak, he stated.

Harry, taking it as a question, nodded.

At last, they came to the gates. Gaara stared at it, made of cast-iron, flanked by pillars, each topped with a boar with wings.

"...How do we get in?" muttered Gaara. Harry looked around.

".. Jump the wall?"

Gaara glanced at him, shaking his head. He was reminded greatly of Naruto for a split second.

"There's someone coming," pointed out Gaara, motioning to a dark figure coming towards them, lantern in hand. As the figure came closer, and their face was illuminated, Gaara heard Harry make a noise of discontent. The man was tall, with a large beaked nose, and lank, greasy hair.

"Well, then...what have we here?" smirked the man. "Potter...decided to grace us all with your wondrous presence, have you? And without your robes...who is this? We-" He stopped and raised an eyebrow, taking in Gaara's appearance. Gaara was really regretting his choice of clothing.

"Transfer student. You can go this way...Potter, you will come with me." He sneered and dragged Harry off by the arm.

The redhead stared after them. Favoritism? No.

He turned the corner and wandered down the hallway pointed out to him. He opened a solid oak set of doors tat the hallway ended in and found himself faced with a gargoyle.

"Password?" it snarled.

Gaara stared at it cluelessly.

"...Transfer student..?" he ventured.

"Ah, yes!" exclaimed it, "The Headmaster has been expecting you...this way."

It hopped aside, letting Gaara into the office.

He opened the door, and found himself in a large room. Before he had a chance to truly look around, he was tackled by a blur of yellow and blue.

"GAARA! I was looking for you, mate! What took you so long! Everyone's expecting us! But thanks, Gaaze! 'Cause now, I reckon we can make a super dramatic entrance!"

"Get off me." He shoved the other off. "And don't call me that."

"Welcome, welcome," came a warm voice, interrupting their banter. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore...you may call me Professor."

A wizened old man smiled from behind his desk. Dumbledore's beard was white and his face creased and wise. His eyes were twinkling and blue, looking out of place on his ancient face.

"We missed the Sorting- the way we get in our Houses- so we'll be dramatically Sorted as an amazing add-on!" continued Naruto.

Professor Dumbledore smiled amusedly. "You have a lively friend."

"Unfortunately," grumbled Gaara.

"This Hat," Dumbledore continued, "will be placed on your head. A voice will sound...do not worry, for it is the Sorting Hat's voice, taken off the head of one of the Founders. It will Sort you into one of four houses...Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

Naruto absorbed the information, or tried to.

"Now...that is our cue..." A long silence was sounding from the Great Hall, signifying the entrance of Potter.

Dumbledore swept by them, his long, flowing purple and gold robes flowing out around him. Both youths took it as a signal to follow him.

They entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore flanked by both transfers. Naruto looked around, observing the Hall. Just as its name stated, it was a very large hall, containing four tables in which students sat. Each table was full with students in the same color, so he could draw that each of these tables were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

The most disconcerting part was every red-, blue-, green, or yellow-clad students' eyes were on them.

Gaara saw Potter sitting over at the red table, and Naruto could see Malfoy and his cronies at the green table. Both tables were placed as far as possible, and Gaara, thinking back to the great rivalry between both Houses, thought that was best.

"Good evening to you all!" cried Dumbledore. "Welcome, or welcome back, should I say to those who have been here before? Before I can properly address you all, fortunately, we have more students to Sort. The reason I say fortunately is because Hogwarts is lucky enough to receive two transfers from the Kosuna School fore Witches and Wizards! Greet your two newest students, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Kaze!"

Naruto grinned toothily, waving. Gaara, on the other hand, merely crossed his arms and stared off into the crowd. The redhead was able to ignore the spreading whispers, but Naruto was not. It wasn't his fault; he was naturally nosy. Err, not nosy. Just...willing to be informed.

He could hear everyone's predictions to which houses would receive these two transfer students. Apparently, he was a shoe-in for Gryffindor; he was bold-looking and friendly. What confused him was that Gaara seemed to be generally classified as a Slytherin, with the choice of outfit and cold eyes. Apparently it was his eyes threw him into the Slytherin category. Naruto watched a few people shudder and look away from Gaara's steady gaze.

"First up, Gaara Kaze!" Dumbledore motioned to the three-legged stool, smiling. "Unfortunately, it was made for first years."

Dumbledore placed the hat on Gaara's head. It was an unimpressive thing, with patches and holes. This was the thing that determined where wizards and witches would be for the next seven years (and in Naruto's and Gaara's case, two)?

Instead of sitting on the unsteady seat, Gaara stood, the ridiculous hat on his head. Naruto stifled a snort of laughter at his calm and cool friend with the hat on his head.

_Why, hello there, _came a voice in Gaara's mind. _You must be the oldest student I have ever had the pleasure of Sorting. _

_I feel quite special; thank you, _thought Gaara back.

The hat chuckled. _Polite, aren't you? Now...let's take a look around, shall we?_

Naruto watched Gaara close his kohl-rimmed eyes and think to himself. The hat pushed back his bangs slightly, drawing gasps from some of the watchers. They stared at the tattoo on his head, Japanese kanji. They probably had no idea what it meant; Naruto wondered if they thought it meant Blood, or Death, etc.

Being part Japanese himself, he knew exactly what it read. But Gaara didn't want anyone to know, so he couldn't say.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hat finally procured a mouth from within its folds and spoke.

"I suppose I shall place you in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Complete silence.

**A/N2: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. Oh mai. I got A LOT of reviews last chapter. Uh, last last chapter.**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl: Aw, thanks!**

**Ketsukei-Ken: Yeah, yeah, it is. I'm glad I have!**

**Wilddog14: Thanks! I try.**

**Akatsuki-Dawn of Love: Thanks! Yes. Fire is wonderful. Sorry, I put in another cliffhanger. SORRY D8**

**Hell Crow: Yeah, you are right!He's just misunderstood, poor bab- -shot-**

**TheCookieWhoLived- Ahh, you asked so sweetly. I'm debating…it'll probably be a yes. I'll message you, kay?**

**Mojo817: I try really hard. And I also try and write it so a non-HP reader can understand, and so can a non-Naruto watcher. **

**Ilovenaruto1223: Omg, so many reviews from you. Haha. Uh….do you mean gay as in…gay, or overly happy? –blink- And yeah, it was hard to put these universes together. I stalled for months….I had this idea last year during June or July.**

**SlashnYaoi: XD MY FIRST YAOI FAN WHO READS THIS…-pumps fist- -has attracted a diverse amount of reviewers! 8D- Yeah, I'll tell you…if it happens…**

**NO!: Got it! –bows- I understand your point of view…that was what I was thinking too. **

**I think, everyone, what I'll do is ask Cookie-san to write me something, so I can see if…I'd like it…Ah. **

Side Note: This is the beta'd version...I hadn't looked at it before. Sorry. I went back and read it over again...it was just...bleh.


	7. Author's Apology

KEIIO-SAMA IS

KEIIO-SAMA IS. ALIVE.

Sorry. MY dad blocked fanfiction. So naturally, I had a bit of a problem updating.

Then, I lost all my files. So my next five-odd chapters went POOF.

Dx

I really to apologize, and greatly thank all those who've been supporting me and my story.

And poor Cookie. She's been waiting for my response for four months. Sorry

But yeah, expect the next chapter anywhere between now and next week…since this week's state testing.


	8. The Sorting Part Two

Complete silence

**A/n: …Yeah. Review answers at the bottom, like always. **

**READ IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE SIDE STORY: So, I said yes. She spazzed. Hehehe. So yes, she'll be writing a small series of one-shots as little side stories. I'm really excited, too. I feel all famous and stuff. **

**Gaara: …The feeling'll pass.**

**I'll let you guys know when the first one comes out. But, they won't have anything to do with the plot of the main story, so don't get all confused-like. **

**By the way. Spell check wasn't working when I arote this. So sorry. Dx**

* * *

Complete silence.

And then a buzz began to rise in the hallway.

Questions were asked: had the Sorting Hat actually gotten one wrong for the first time in Hogwarts' history? What would make it think this uncanny stranger would be a Gryffindor of all things?

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers, seemingly unperturbed.

The scarlet and gold clad students gave each other worried looks, while the silver and green kept their heads down and hissed to each other in hushed tones. All except a group of Slytherins on the far left of the table. Draco Malfoy rested his head on his hands. That one had been the one who had chased them down the hallways of the train. Blaise scowled and brushed the ashes off his robes. They knew he wouldn't have been a Slytherin.

But a Gryffindor?

That was going a bit far.

Up in front, the redhead once again dismissed the whispers. He descended down the stairs and moved to the Gryffindor table, pausing only when Naruto whispered something. Gaara turned his head slightly towards him and then turned back to the table. He slid into a seat, causinga group of third-years to give each other petrified looks and scooted over, giving him a wide berth, as did everyone else in the vicinity.

Gaara just crossed his arms and closed his black-rimmed eyes, waiting for Naruto to go up.

Harry watched him, and thought that he almost reminded him of someone. He was diverted by a forceful jab in the ribs.

"Ow!" He turned and gave Ron an annoyed look. "What do you think about that bloke over there? D'you think the Sorting Hat's made a mistake? He looks like he'd be a perfect Death Ea-"

His whispers were cut off by a poke in his stomach.. "What was that for?!"

Hermione merely glared.

"Ehem!" Proffessor McGonnagal cleared her throat and stared down at them sternly. "IF we may continue..?"

The whisperes decreased in volume, but didn't cease. All eyes were now on the completely oblivious blond up front, whose eyes were closed.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Silence.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" She repeated. Naruto responded with a soft snore, and his head lolled. A couple of giggles were sounded, and Gaara snorted.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"ACK!" The blonde shot up in his seat, standing at fully attention. "Oh, sorry, Granny." He rubbed his eyes blearily, and neglected to see the vein throb at the Proffessor's temples. She struggled to maintain control as a few first years burst out laughing, the issue of Gaara completely forgotten.

Dumbledore, on his left, smiled in quiet amusement. "Now, now, Minerva.." He ushered Naruto onto the unstable stool, which he gave a suspecting look.

He lowered onto it rigidly, slipping on the Hat.

_Another one, hmm?_

Naruto blinked. _Another…?_

The Hat didn't answer. _You have much potential, Naruto._

The blond grinned. _Of course._

_So..we might as well put all this potential to work. You'll do perfectly._

He frowned. Perfectly? For what? Was this supposed to happen..?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy looked up intently. He thoguht he hand't heard right, until he saw the rest of the shocked faces at the table. Zabini hissed, "Isn't that the Gryffie from the train?"

Malfoy's cool grey eyes narrowed. There had to be a reason for this blond to be placed in Slytherin. Unless, the Hat had really messed this one up.

Over at the Great Hall, Ron dropped his fork, evidently enjoying this drama very much. "Slytherin?! That one? But he's so…so.." A frown crossed Harry's face, knowing exactly what Ron was trying to put into words.

"There's a reason for every one of the Hat's decisicions," cut in Hermione.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, brushing black hair out of his vibrant eyes. It was like they had switched, the scarlet haired one and the blond. Then again…

He thought back to the train ride, the way Gaara had helped him back up, instead of smashing his face into the ground.

The blond was heedless to everyone. He gave Gaara a quick grin, who answered with a slight smirk.

At least we gave them something to talk about, though Naruto. He hopped off the raised platform and walked over to the Slytherin, where he plopped down next to Blaise.

"Blimey, I could eat a hippogriff!" he whined, rubbinng his stomach. In answer, it emitted a loud growl.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his hands open. "And now that we have our last additions Sorted, let us commence the Feast!"

Ron shrugged bemusedly, and turned to Harry. "Anyway, what happened to you earlier?"

As Harry related the events that had taken place earlier, Gaara watched Naruto inhale his food, neglecting his own plate.

Like this, the feast came to a close, with people struggling to decide who to stare at; Harry, the infamous Boy Who Lived, who'd arrived late with remnants of congealed blood on his face; Naruto, the goofy blond, busy shoving his face and chatting amiably to the annoyed third-year to his left; or Gaara, the strange, creepy one with a at least two foot radius of empty space around him. A handful attempted to do all three, giving themselves whiplash in the process.

Finally, Dumbledore got up, causing the conversation to cease almost immediately. Naruto blinked and slowly zoned in, catching a bit about Quidditch. He grinned to himself. He hoped Gaara would try out too.

The old professor motioned to a fat, blading man, "…his old post of Potions master." He snapped up in his chair. "Slughorn?"

The others at the Slytherin table seemed more surprised at the fact that he was Potions master, instead of the fact that a couch-man was going to be their professor.

Gaara, on the other hand, had listened to most of the speech so far, more than Naruto could claim. "Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He looked intently at the man named Snape, and recognized him immediately. This was the man who had come to fetch him and Potter. The beak-nosed man's dark, hard eyes traveled across the room, catching Gaara's eye over at the Gryffindor table.

"NO!" shouted a voice to the right. The redhead, slightly taken aback at the outburst, turned to see Potter glaring angrily. Previously, he had detected much bad feeling between the two. Now it was brought into the open.

Daumbledore cleared his throat, and the talk subsided. "As everybody in the Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

Both Gaara and Naruto looked up sharply at the sound of the name, and exchanged glances.

Lord Voldemort. So that was the man's name.

Naruto thought back to the report, the name stamped across it in bright red letters.

People began to rise from their benches, drawing both Gaara and Naruto out of their seemingly alike thoughts. Gaara got up, his hands in his pockets, and began to make his way to the exit.

"Gaara!" called out a voice behind him. He turned to see Ginny, the red-haired girl from the train. She looked at him for a few minutes, and then smiled. "I'll see you later."

He seemed quite confused himself. "…Right." Turning around once more, he made away up the stairs, giving a slight wave over his shoulder.

"Ginny!" snapped a voice from behind her. She turned around. "Ron?"

"Don't 'Ron' me! What are you doing, talking to people like that?" Ron's sky blue eyes were angry.

"He seems like the bad sort," Harry agreed.

He was surprised to see a disappointed look cross Ginny's delicate feautures. "I would've thought you'd understand, Harry." With that, she left.

He was left to stare after her bewildered. "What was that all about?" A look akin to Ginny's was directed to him by Hermione.

"What?"

"It's like with Lupin and Sirius," she ssaid quietly, looking him at him directly. He winced at the name, staring at her.

"How's he anything like them?" Ron asked, eyes on Harry, in case of another angry shoutfest.

"S-sirius," she continued anyway, "was rejected because his family was Slytherin. And Lupin was an outcast because he was a werewolf. Don't you see? You're treating him just like they were treated."

And with that, Hermione left, joining the crowd of first years.

Harry stared after her with stunned green eyes. Ron laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Sirius.

**A/n2: I hope that wasn't as painful for you to read as it was for me to write. I've lost my touch. Ack.**

**My apologies.**

**Icegoddess52: ;D That's what makes me like them even more**

**Wilddog14: Hoyeah. Go Gaara. –tardfive-**

**Ilovenaruto1223: -laugh- I'm glad I stressed you out so much.**

**Ketsuki-Ken: WHAT. HOW DID YOU KNOW?! That's not fair, man. This plot was supposed to be unpredictable. T.T But yeah, I said yes 8D So she'll be doing a little side-series…anytime she sees a spot and goes LOL YAOI she'll write it. **

**I'm kinda excited. xD**

**Akatsuki-Dawn of Love: Bwahaha. This one wasn't much of a cliffhanger…it was more like a cliff-tripfalldie. **

**Zessei: That's good. I'm gldad you don't know what's happening…I'd be depressed, if you did.**

**Mojo817: Yeppp. I like being unpredictable**

**Yaaaaayme: Really? Thank you. –bows- **

**Qwertyuiop: Nice name. I posted! It makes me happy to hear people like this.**

**Hell Crow: SSh. You didn't know. You were completely taken by surprise. Mwahah. Cliffhanger.**

**Boo56: Okay!**

**Red Sylver: Nuhuh, that's for me to know and you to think about constantly and never know. And yep, I've decided to let Cookie write what she will. **

**BMT and Supermoose: He is quite awesome, isn't he? I tried my best to keep him in character. Sides, Naruto and Gaara as friends is fun to write. Especially cause he's such a dork.**

**Kamiam714: AH. –scared.- Don't hurrrt meeeee. Or I'll set me mini-Gaaras on joo.**

**Llamallamacheesecake: LAWL. Another awesome name. Well, this won't be slashtastic. But the side-story will. I think. Xx NOW YOU KNOW.**

**Me person: Your name's pretty cool too, haha. Course they have terrible pasts. They wouldn't be anime characters without them. Demons…not so much. **

**ADD Kyuubi Naruto: OR ELSE? –spazzes-**

**Krazy Kitsune13: They didn't see it coming till it smacked them in the face with a GAARA IS A GRYFFIE sign. Lol. And yeah, the side-story's gonna be alive. And pairings…**

**As the writer, I get to keep it a secret. Bwuhuh. **

**I promise you all the next chapter won't be half as suckish. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember how I said this next chapter wouldn't be as suckish?**

**WELL, you see, the year-long delay was ACTUALLY part of an elaborate plan to make this chapter seem extravagantly well-done!**

……**-shot.-**

**What can I say? I greatly apologize, and to those of my old reviewers and readers who are still reading this story, ily. x3 **

**See, there were many times where I tried to get this chapter up…but it finally hit me what a huge project it was.**

**My writing style has changed and all. But I hope I can still meet your expectations! **

**Many, many, many, many thanks, and to those who care, my fruba fic will be concluded this week too. :D **

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Gaara opened his eyes to accommodate the morning sunshine.

It wasn't as if he was sleeping, heavens no. For Gaara Kaze's greatest curse was that every night when he laid himself to bed, he was unable to sleep. So he just closed his eyes and pretended, for the sake of his roommates.

Nobody had bothered to tell him that he was expected to share a room with five other sixth-years. Especially not ones who were scared shitless of him.

There was a freckled one with a rough Irish brogue that kept throwing him not-so-sneaky glances; a tall clumsy boy with the ironic last name Longbottom who would flinch and drop everything in his arms if Gaara merely coughed- amusing, but unnerving; and a friendly enough muggleborn, Dean Thomas, who 'cleverly' hid his anxiety by shoving his head in his trunk and talking loudly about some rugby team.

And then there were those two. The ones from the Great Hall: Harry Potter and his redheaded companion Ron Weasley, the older brother of the strangely open and friendly Ginny. They had come in later than the rest, so when Gaara had closed the heavy maroon curtains around the bed he'd claimed he couldn't see their expressions. The conversation he heard was more than enough.

"Oi, Harry, is it just me or is something about this definitely different? More cramped maybe...can rooms shrink?"

There was a loud smack. Probably resulting from Potter facepalming. Someone must've pointed it out to Weasley because there was a long "ohhhh."

A miniscule, itty-bitty, almost nonexistent part had hoped when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor that had hoped that after assisting Potter on the train, he'd be less suspecting. It would make his job that much easier.

But before he could part the curtains and gauge Potter's reaction to him, the lights flipped off, and he remembered the tendency of some people to sleep. He heaved a sigh and laid back against the covers, drifting off into the almost daze that replaced real sleep for him.

He snapped to attention now, shaking his head. He'd zoned for almost ten minutes, and the entire time he was just narrating the past events to himself...Who actually DOES that?

The others were probably down at breakfast, so he took his time dressing and pulling on black pants with the white dress shirt and red-and-gold tie. There was even a strange, slightly lopsided striped red-and-gold hat. Gaara pictured Albus Dumbledore smiling enigmatically and knitting it…in hiss nightdress…on a rocking chair…and shuddered, tossing it into the trunk. There would be time to burn that later.

When he went downstairs to the common room, there they were: The Golden Trio. That had been encased in the report, too. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had gone through enough crazy adventures that they were inseparable. Gaara didn't know as much as he should, which made him uncomfortable. The one who really should have been here was…

The three were deeply engrossed in their conversation and disappearing through the portrait hole. Gaara swept the room with his eyes, memorizing every corner and giving a few people mini-coronaries. Then he made for the Great Hall.

He sat down at the table, rolling his eyes slightly as a few scooted away- business as usual.

What wasn't usual, though, was whose voice came from above him; "Aren't you going to eat?"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Obviously-Lived-or-We-Wouldn't-Be-Addressing-Him-Through-Hyphonated-Nicknames, slid into the seat next to him. YES, almost next-to. Just a foot away. Granger sat down across from him and smiled tentatively, and Weasley was pushed next to her by Ginny, who plopped down between Gaara and Harry

"It's really good!" she smiled. "Except for the eggs, though. I'd avoid those."

"The elves've got the THOUGHT...not quite the ability, though," Harry agreed.

Gaara could only stare.

* * *

Harry glanced at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. The bloke looked a little in shock, and Harry couldn't blame him…after how they treated him last night, this probably felt like some sort of trap.

They included the redhead into their conversations as best they could, but he would only answer with a nod or a 'hn' and sometimes a whole phrase. Ginny's words from last night kept echoing around his head.

It was strange, though. Oddly, Gaara was quite…it was hard to explain. He didn't talk about, y'know, disembowelment or anything. He was just quiet, and a little different.

But Harry and the others weren't yet totally comfortable around him, not like that exuberant blond was…speaking of which…

He glanced across the tables to the Slytherin one. Naruto was talking to whoever was in the general vicinity…actually, his voice was loud enough that it could carry across the room.

Harry spotted Malfoy on Naruto's right, who was glaring down at his food. Harry smirked. Hey, if he caused Malfoy misery, the bloke was cool with him.

Professor McGonnagal finally made her languid descent from the front table and came to the Gryffindor one. Assumably, the other Heads of Houses were doing the same. Harry turned and sighed, getting ready to tune out Hermione's eager chatter.

* * *

Naruto wiggled his toes inside his high-tops as he waited for Snape- excuse him, Professor Snape, the Greatest Head of House of them All- made his slow way down.

"Does he honestly have to take so long? Lookit'im, he's practically slithering! Wonder if he practices…Oi, hurry it up!"

Blaise Zabini snorted in his coffee and grinned slightly. Surprisingly, the tall teen had taken a grudging liking to Naruto. It wasn't as if he enjoyed being lit on fire and then drowned…but he was entertaining, so Blaise could tolerate him.

On the other hand, Draco could not. Every time Naruto opened his mouth the platinum blond's eyebrow would twitch, as it did now. But Blaise could have sworn that his lip twitched up too, in very slight amusement.

Professor Snape had reached the table by now, and as the other students left, the sixth-years remained. He sorted through them, muttering in his oily voice, until he came to the Uzumaki.

"I heard that," he informed him dryly. Naruto just grinned sheepishly.

Snape pushed back his lank hair and said, "As you were not here to take the O.W.L, Headmaster Dumbledore has created a schedule for you."

Naruto took the laminated sheet and scanned it, then asked, "Gaara, too?"

Snape's lip curled back in a slight sneer and he nodded sharply, sweeping off to talk to Zabini.

Naruto blinked as Draco leaned over and made a disgusted noise. "You're in every single bloody class as me, Uzumaki."

The other grinned and folded his hands behind his head: "What a coincidence!" When the others weren't looking he glanced sharply over to Gaara, who looked up and nodded quickly.

Naruto had gotten the same schedule as Draco Malfoy, and Gaara the same as Harry Potter. It wasn't how things were supposed to have been planned, but it would have to do.

The blond noted through his squinty-lazy-look that Harry had caught the silent conversation between him and Gaara and was now looking completely confused.

Naruto smirked ever-so-slightly and pushed away from the table.

"SO, Transfigurations up first, Mallie!"

"What kind of stupid nickname is that?"

**There's no way I can answer all the reviews T.T Sorry. **

**So just read my message above and tag on your name!**

**There are tiiiiiny differences between this and HBP. Kudos to you if you notice em. But I'll keep em as minor as possible.**


	10. Like A Slytherin

**Only…three reviews… **

**Well, I guess I deserved it. XD… ;w;…**

**Review answahs at the bottom as usual.**

* * *

Gaara's feet actually stopped carrying him any further into their first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Actually, from the look of the room, it rather felt like Give The Dark Arts A Big Ol' Hug. Honestly, the sun was in full shine out; were the candles really necessary?

He sensed Harry's incredulity similar to his own as the class began to settle down. The moment Gaara dropped his bag to the desk furthest to the left- far enough for him to keep an eye on Harry but not too close that his friends would start to squirm.

Really, Gaara was getting annoyed at having to be so constantly _compassionate. _

Professor Snape's dark, low voice filled the room as he spoke to the class over the desk. The transfer student noticed how the man's dark eyes paused on Potter's face derisively before moving on and snorted.

As the professor began to give a speech on the Dark Arts- well put-together and in a way that was practically designed to have the listener respect the arts- Gaara let his eyes droop. Even when the man began to display slides of the Unforgivables he remained impassive, gaining him slightly horrified looks from the Patil girl who'd noticed.

Ugh.

* * *

A yell pierced the morbid silence of the Slytherin common room.

"COW! There's a cow in the common room! Quick, someone get a lasso," Naruto ordered, rolling the sleeves of his emerald green shirt up.

Draco contemplated hexing the other into a cow but decided he didn't want a blond bovine near him, and merely responded with a bored 'I-don't-care-version-DRACO' sneer.

Millicent Bulstrode glared all the more at Uzumaki, clearly unamused even if peals of laughter came from Pansy and Zabini. The two kept Uzumaki around only for their own entertainment, though Draco was getting the feeling they were starting to rather like him. Draco did have to admit, there were some Slytherin qualities about him. Though only

Naruto jumped on the couch when Bulstrode whipped her wand back into her robes and cracked her knuckles, stepping menacingly over. "Don't look at me like that! After a double period with McGonagall your brain would be mushy too!" He shook his fist at her back when the girl snorted and stomped away.

"Stop playing, Uzumaki," Pansy finally ordered, pulling the other down on the deep green chair. The blond made a face at her and pulled the Transfiguration book onto his lap, doodling in it.

"Don't you ever work?" Zabini asked boredly over his Charms material. "There must be some job you have in mind…" A slightly devious grin curled his lips, and Draco propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at Uzumaki and smirking. This should be good, he thought.

"Like, hm, Auror, or something along those lines?" the Malfoy wizard drawled. Pansy stiffened in his arms, but then she joined in their silent amusement.

Contrary to their expectations, the other didn't squirm. Instead he leaned back with his arms behind his head, eyes in his squinty, confidently bored look, then cracked an ocean blue eye open at them.

"What I'll do, hm? Probably something no less interesting than what you guys'll be doing…you're planning on working together, aren't you?"

Break was coming to a close and the sixth-years were rising out of there chairs, save these four. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini gazed at them evenly as Naruto grin-smirked.

Perhaps he was more of a Slytherin than they'd believed.

Pansy smoothed her skirt and smirked back at Naruto, lifting her bag and heading for the hole. Crabbe and Goyle had been watching the confrontation, puzzled, but quickly hurried after her.

Draco restrained himself until Zabini had left too, then grabbed Uzumaki's arm as the other started to leave.

"What do you know?" he asked coldly, silver eyes cutting and demanding. But the other blond wasn't giving in and looked up the few centimeters that separated their height.

"Why, Malfoy? Unless you feel you have something to hide from me. I can't stop that," Uzumaki shrugged, eyes going squinty again. Draco hated that. It made the other harder to read. "Don't worry so much, mate. If you're always worrying about secrets y'gotta keep, how'll you make friends?"

"I am not your mate," Draco muttered distractedly, glaring all the more…he felt like he was being manipulated, and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to it from anyone except- no. He couldn't think of that now.

Naruto shrugged a grin and hauled his briefcase-like bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, we've got Potions! Have you seen that guy? I swear I thought he was an armchair..."

**Sorry. Not much action in this one, but we got a better look at characters. Short, too... ;w; **

**Another chapter will be up either tomorrow or Monday, btw. **

**Yaaaaaaaayme: Did I get all the as right? I actually had to count em and then tap em out….-gigglesnort-. Yeah, I put this up at like eleven. But you were the first reviewer in a long time 3.**

**KaL KeY: You didn't miss anything. Hope yu didn't end up reading it like, three times, looking for it. It's a secret that'll be let on piece by piece til someone figures it out~**

**Kittyore9: owo I'm actually not a yaoi writer. Sorry, sorry. Cookie'll be doing something I think, though…for this chapter maybe. **

**As for pairings. One reviewer actually got it on the dot; I don't really want to get too into the romance because I think that's what makes good crossover/AU fics go bad. D: Like when you leave a sandwich out and it starts making a fungus civilization.**

**But maybe I'll experiment in side-fics: D**


End file.
